Джоффрі Баратеон
| Батьківщина = Королівська Гавань | Родина = Баратеони з Королівської Гавані Ланістери | Титул = Король Андалів і Перших Людей Лорд Семи Королівств Захисник Держави | Також відомий як = Король Джоффрі з дому Баратеонів і Ланістерів Король на Залізному троні | Актор = Джек Глісон }} ' Джоффрі Баратеон' — син короля Роберта Баратеона і його дружини Серсеї Ланістер, хоча його справжнім батьком є Джеймі Ланістер. Після смерті Роберта Баратеона він зійшов на трон і став правити Сім'ю Королівствами. ''' Історія До подій серіалу Народився в сім'ї Серсеї і Роберта Баратеонів, після того як останній завоював трон Семи Королівств. Справжнім батьком Джоффрі є Джеймі Ланістер, брат-близнюк королеви і лорд-командувач Королівської гвардії. Молодші сестра і брат Джоффрі, Мірцелла і Томмен, також діти Джеймі. Джоффрі дуже розпещений і жорстокий, у нього є схильність до агресії і садизму. У той же час боязкий. Сезон 1 Королівський син і спадкоємець престолу, Джоффрі супроводжує свого батька в поїздці до Вінтерфеллу, де батьки обох шляхетних родин оголошують про його заручини з Сансою Старк. Якось принц запрошує свою наречену прогулятися околицями. Але прогулянка обертається жахом. Принц і Санса виявляють забіяк, що тренуються битися на дерев'яних мечах: Арью Старк і її друга Міку. Джоффрі наказує хлопцеві зупинитися і викликає на поєдинок, але Міку захищає Арья: вона сама нападає на Джоффрі. В результаті Арья викинула меч майбутнього короля в річку, а її саму захистила її лютововчиця Німерія: вкусила Джоффрі за руку. Джоффрі вирішує поскаржитися своєї матері Серсеї, а та чоловікові-королю. На раді Роберт не обирає нічию сторону, але все ж наказує стратити Німерію. Оскільки не без допомоги Ар'ї вона втекла, замість Німерії страчують лютововчицю Санси - Леді. А наостанок король каже, що Джоффрі не повинен був програти в сутичці дівчинці, яка ще й молодша за нього. Саме тому принц довго ображається на Сансу, але потім, після розмови зі своєю матір'ю вирішується вибачити її і дарує їй кулон. Після смерті Роберта Баратеона, за підтримки свого діда і матері, стає королем Семи Королівств, хоча не вважає, що це вони допомогли цьому. Еддард Старк, який знає, що Джоффрі не законний король, оскільки не є рідним сином Роберта Баратеона, схоплений і кинутий до темниці. Після цього, коли ніхто вже не може його стримувати, Джоффрі повною мірою виявляє свою жорсткість. Один з перших наказів - вбити всіх бастардів його батька. Надалі він відхиляє прохання своєї нареченої Санса Старк про помилування її батька, і велить стратити його на сходах Великої септы Бейлора. Сезон 2 Поки йде війна, Джоффрі ховається за стінами Червоного замку і продовжує нікого не слухати. Він не прислухається до народу, який говорить про свої біди, у тому числі про голод. Тому після від'їзду сестри Джоффрі, Мирцелли, в Дорн, розлючений натовп на вулиці мало не вбиває його. Під час битви у Черноводной намагається спочатку командувати армією, але трусить і повертається в замок. Після перемоги в цій битві Мала рада пропонує йому розірвати заручини з Сансой Старк і одружитися на Маргери Тіреллі, колишній нареченій Ренлі Баратеона, і король дає згоду. Сезон 3 Маргери намагається зробити короля ближче до його народу. Наприклад, відвідує дитячий притулок, але Джоффрі до неї не приєднується. Пізніше вона просить короля привітати народ на сходах Великої септы. Він погоджується, і щаслива натовп радісно зустрічає їх. Тайвін Ланістер, новий десниця короля, переносить засідання Малої ради у Вежу десниці, ближче до своїх покоїв, це викликає невдоволення короля, він хоче повернути все, як було, але Тайвін непохитний. Після Червоної весілля між Джоффрі і дідом виникає серйозний спір. Тайвін говорить, що він виграв війну для Джоффрі, а той чомусь пригадує Тайвіну, як той ховався в своєму замку протягом всього Повстання Роберта. Це ображає Тайвіна, він вимагає відвести короля в його покої, навіть якщо для цього доведеться приспати його. Серсея відводить сина. Сезон 4 Перед весіллям Маргери і Джоффрі влаштовують традиційний сніданок, на якому їм дарують подарунки. Мейс Тіреллі дарує королеві весільну чашу, Тіріон Ланістер — книгу, Тайвін Ланістер — валірійскій меч. thumb|220px|left|Весілля Маргери і Джоффрі. Настає час церемонії одруження, а після неї всі збираються на розкішному бенкеті. Гості розважаються, але настрій багатьох затьмарює поведінку короля. Останньою краплею стає уявлення карликів, яке організував Джоффрі. Карлики виступають в ролі п'яти королів — Джоффрі, Станніса, Бейлона, Ренлі і Робба, які борються один з одним, відпускаючи жартики і шпильки. Деяким подання подобається, але більшість відчувають себе незатишно, розуміючи, наскільки це образливо. thumb|220px|right|На весільному бенкеті. Король, насміхаючись над Варіс, пропонує йому взяти участь, той відмовляється, ображаючи Джоффрі у відповідь. Джоффрі виливає на голову йому чашу з вином і вимагає від дядька, щоб він був його слугою. Маргери намагається розрядити обстановку і звертає увагу на принесений пиріг з живими голубами. Джоффрі мечем розрубує пиріг разом з птахами, так що частина з них вилітає, як і хотів Джоффрі, а кілька розрубаних залишається в пирозі. Молодята починають його є, тоді король скаржиться, що пиріг сухуватий, і просить Тіріона принести йому вина. Відсьорбнувши з піднесений йому чаші, Джоффрі починає кашляти і в кінці кінців задихається. Серсея, на руках якої помер юнак, звинувачує у смерті Джоффрі Тіріона. Родичі * Мати: Серсея Ланністер * Батько: Роберт Баратеон "(номінальний)", Джеймі Ланістер ("біологічний)" * Сестра: Мирцелла Баратеон * Брат: Томмен Баратеон * Дідусь: Тайвін Ланістер * Бабуся: Джоанна Ланістер * Дядько: Тіріон Ланістер Цікаві факти * За словами самого Джека Глісона, успіх Голлівуду протягом багатьох років залежить від добре зіграних негативних персонажів. Він сам черпав натхнення від ролі актора Хоакіна Фенікса у фільмі "Гладіатор". * На початку книги Джоффрі 12 років, у серіалі він десь на 2 роки старший. * Актор Юджин Саймон проходив прослуховування на роль Джоффрі, але пізніше йому дісталася роль Ланселя Ланністера Виноски Галерея Joffrey_Baratheon_2.jpg|Joffrey at Winterfell in "Winter is Coming". Joffrey Baratheon.jpg|Joffrey travelling south in "The Kingsroad". Nymeria bites Joffrey.png|Nymeria the direwolf protecting Arya. Joffrey 1x02.png|Joffrey cowers as Arya holds his sword "Lion's Tooth" in "The Kingsroad". Cersei-joffrey.png|Joffrey gets advice from his mother in "Lord Snow". Cersei & Joffrey 1x07.jpg|Joffrey takes the Iron Throne in "You Win or You Die". Ned's execution.jpg|Cersei, Joffrey and Sansa watch as Eddard is executed in "Baelor". Joffrey.png|Joffrey torments Sansa on the traitors walk in "Fire and Blood". Joffrey 2x01.jpg|Joffrey enjoying his nameday tourney in "The North Remembers". Joffrey 2x01b.jpg|Joffrey reveling in violence in "The North Remembers". Joffrey Cross Boy.jpg|Joffrey wielding his crossbow in "Garden of Bones". Joffrey 2x04.jpg|King Joffrey Baratheon, First of His Name, sits on the Iron Throne in "Garden of Bones". Joffrey throne season 2.jpeg|Joffrey on his throne in "Garden of Bones." Joff.jpg|Joffrey and his crossbow in "Garden of Bones". Joffrey 2x06.png|Joffrey after surviving the riots in "The Old Gods and the New". Joffrey 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Joffrey in "Blackwater". Joffrey_in_armor2x09.jpg|Joffrey in armor in "Blackwater". Joffrey Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Joffrey in "Blackwater". Joffrey terrified 2x09.jpg|Joffrey terrified at the Battle of the Blackwater. Joffrey HBO Promo Shot 2012.jpg|A promotional image of Joffrey in "Valar Morghulis". Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa with Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Margaery, Lady Olenna, and Loras in "Second Sons". JoffreyMhysa.jpg|Joffrey in "Mhysa". Tywin Joff and Cersei Mhysa.png|Tywin, Joffrey, and Cersei in "Mhysa". Joff and Cersei Varys Mhysa.png|Cersei, Joffrey, and Varys in "Mhysa". Jack-Gleeson-as-Joffrey-Baratheon_photo-Macall-B.-Polay_HBO.jpg|Joffrey at his wedding in "The Lion and the Rose". Категорія:Персонажі Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 1) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 2) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 3) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 4) Категорія:Баратеони Категорія:Ланістери Категорія:Королі Категорія:Бастарди Категорія:Головні персонажі de:Joffrey Baratheon en:Joffrey Baratheon es:Joffrey Baratheon fr:Joffrey Baratheon it:Joffrey Baratheon nl:Joffry I Baratheon pl:Joffrey Baratheon pt-br:Joffrey I Baratheon ru:Джоффри Баратеон zh:乔佛里·拜拉席恩